


Notice Me

by Kuukkeli



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, MTMTE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 13:25:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9237050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuukkeli/pseuds/Kuukkeli
Summary: Drift needs his daily dose of attention.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For [lmi94](http://lmi94.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr.
> 
> Inspired by [the first picture](http://lmi94.tumblr.com/post/149907730668/recent-dratchet-sketches).

Ratchet’s gaze was nailed on the data pad in his hand; he was determined to finish this text tonight. He didn’t notice nor hear the mech approaching him.

Only, when he felt a light touch on his thigh, did he tear his optics from the pad to see Drift sitting on the floor next to him, this soft smile on his lips, looking up at him.

The medic sighed and put the pad away to give the speedster his full attention, bringing his hand to one of those striking finials, rubbing the base in slow, small circles. The reaction was immediate; the purr that vibrated from Drift’s engine filled the room and the way his optics slipped closed had Ratchet smiling in no time.

The white and red mech leaned forward to rest his head on Ratchet’s thigh, his cheek pressed against the older mech’s belly, enjoying the deep rumble coming from within.

Ratchet cycled another sigh, relaxing on the easy chair with purring Drift beside him. The swordsmech didn’t bother moving from his spot on the floor - he was very content and happy to stay right there.

The white and orange mech altered from rubbing the base of the finial to scratching gently under the jaw, his smile widening at the way Drift leaned into every touch.

“What am I going to do with you, kid?” Ratchet chuckled softly.

“Keep doing that?” the younger mech purred, keeping his optics closed and his head pressed against that warm belly.

“That I can do”, replied the medic and kept lavishing his precious speedster with attention.


End file.
